Four Then Three
by crowned.Hysteria
Summary: Blair notices that Soul and Maka seem to have a secret code.


I don't own Soul Eater or the Idea behind the Knocking code, that goes to my friend. Who inspired this story and the title.

* * *

The first time that Blair notices their system is when Soul was sick with the flu. Maka and Blair were sitting in the living room, reading and watching TV respectively. Just above Maka's head she hears four knocks and Maka stands up. "Be right back." She comments. Blair's ears flatten confused, she can hear Maka asking Soul how he's feeling and what he needed.

Maka walks back out and to the bathroom and then comes back after wringing out a wash rag, bringing it back to Soul's room. When the ashen blond returns to take her seat on the couch again Blair takes her chance. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That thing you two did," Blair perks up, "Oh! Was it a secret code!?" Maka buries her face into her book, trying to hide the blush spreading across her face. "Oh, it is! It is!"

"Blair drop it please? Besides, its not really interesting any ways. We came up with it for missions. So if we're separated we can find each other by following the knocks." She shrugs.

Blair just nods and 'ah's letting it go as she's asked, but it nags her until another incident arises.

Its a few weeks later and Blair sits with Maka and the other three girls. Tsubaki is sipping at tea, Liz and Patti are sharing some pop corn, Blair is sure she's the only one that notices. Soul steps out of his room keys for his motorcycle hanging off his hip. "Going out for a while Kitten?"

"Yeah, I'll come back later." He comments slipping into his boots. While he's shrugging on his coat Blair hears him call Maka's name. She watches from the corners of her eyes as he knocks once on the wall and Maka smiles back, returning the knock on the counter. He smirks and waves her off over his shoulder before they all settle in for their movie.

Blair taps her foot annoyed and for the next two weeks she finds her self listening for knocks and she eyes them suspiciously. At night the over powered cat hears them bid each other good night then go off to their own rooms. She's curled up on the foot of Maka's bed just in time to hear a knock at the wall her desk is against. Maka returns the knock and gets into bed, Blair wants to pounce, but instead questions the meaning of a single knock.

After another two days of observance Blair realizes.

A single knock means 'I love you'. Four knocks, 'Come here', and she's still trying to figure out what two and three mean. Standing outside the apartment she huffs. "They're going to tell me what the knocks mean dammit!" With that she throws open the door and storms in and she pauses. Maka is in Soul's lap on the couch, their lips are joined, Soul's hands are clasped tightly around her lower back, and Maka's hands are in Soul's hair. Blair coughs and both teens look like deer caught in head lights.

"Blair!" Maka's face is flushed red and Soul is trying to play this off as 'cool' as possible. "I-I...We, um...I didn't hear you knock." Soul rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"You gave her a key." He whispered just to get a kick to the knee. "Fuck, ow. Damn your boney ass ankles woman."

"Well I've been hearing you guys knock just fine!" Blair's hands are on her hips and she huffs. "I wanna know what those damn knocks mean!" Her chest puffs up and her hair rises on end down her back. Blair's golden eyes are gleaming demanding answers.

"I already told you Blair, the knocks were for mis-" Maka was suddenly cut off.

"Then why is it when one of you leave with out the other you do a single knock? You even do it before bed!" Soul is rubbing his forehead. While Maka looks back at him, he knows she's asking for help. "Also Missy! I do not approve of you 'hooking up' like this when you, your self have such a strong distaste for your own father 'hooking up' with other ladies."

"We're not just hooking up Blair." Soul answers. "We've actually been together for a while."

"Six months actually." Maka adds in, but she's corrected by Soul mentioning that its actually been seven. Maka blushes and quickly offers an apology but Soul just shrugs adding in an 'its cool'.

"So you two have been dating for seven months?" Blair questions, when they nod she roars, "Why didn't anyone tell me!?"

"We haven't told anyone." They both explain. Maka continues, "We didn't want it to get out, everyone expect a lot out of you once you admit to being a couple and we just...Felt better keeping secret until we got more comfortable with well being an item." Soul is trying not to laugh at her phrasing, but he ultimately agrees.

"Oh." Blair smiles at the two of them. "My little kittens the two of you are so cute!" Blair ran over and pulled them both into a hug, when she lets them go they all share a laugh. "So one knock is 'love you'?"

Maka nods yes. "Then four is 'come here'." Both of them nod. "Then what are three and two?"

"Two is 'Shut up'." Soul adds after, "Usually directed at me and my music."

"Three is," Maka answers before Soul, "Three is how we let each other there's someone else in the apartment." The weapon goes along with what his Meister says.

Blair is satisfied with the answer and stands back up. "Well I suppose you two must wanna be left a lone for a while." She offeres turning back to the door. "I'll be back late." Her voice is sing-songy and Maka shouts out after Blair and rushes behind her.

"If you run in to my Papa, Please Blair. Do not tell him or let him know?" Blair grins and nods to Maka. Who closes the door after her.

"Good cover, for three that is." Soul smirks.

"I was not about to tell her that three knocks is 'get naked'. Unless you want her to have a reason to strip."

"Does she ever need a reason?" The two of them laugh and Soul leans forward to the coffee table. He knocks four times as Maka begins walking towards him, then pauses and adds three more. Maka leans in their lips brushing together.

"No." Soul is flicked on the nose and she turns to start dinner. "Nice try though." After the stove clicks on she hears one solid knock from behind her. "Love you too Soul."


End file.
